This invention relates to a prism gain module and method for using the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a prism gain module for use in a resonator for amplifying or generating coherent light energy.
Crystal modules have been pumped with coherent light energy at one frequency generated by a semiconductor laser diode array focused along beam paths with the module. The crystal module responds to the coherent light energy at the first frequency by lasing coherent light energy at another frequency along the beam path. Examples of these modules are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,933 and 4,783,170.
However, the positioning of these modules are limited as the laser diode array must be affixed in preset locations adjacent to the module to provide proper focusing along the path. It is desirable to scale the power of the module by focusing the output of many diodes along the beam path. The more diodes along the path, the greater the power generated by the modules. Due to the limitation of laser diode placement around prior modules, power output and power scaling is limited. Further, increasing power output of the modules requires an increase in size of the module.
It is also desirable to generate or amplify coherent light energy in a ring cavity at a single frequency. A drawback to many of the prior art modules is that they are not readily adaptable to high pump power operation and still provide single frequency operation.